Zidane? wha?
by Nova7
Summary: Characters from FF9 come into Balam Garden ::gasp!:: PG13 for insanity and swearing


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters ::sobs::  
  
Note: I am going to be writing another one where the ff8 characters are in ff9 ::grins::  
  
  
  
Squall was making his way to the Training room from his dorm when he ran into Quistis, who was coming from the Library.  
  
"Squall! I'm so glad I ran into you, we have Eight new people coming to the Garden today and I need you and the others to help out with making them at home. There are 5 students which you, Zell, Rinoa, Selphie, and Irvine will be in charge of and 3 instructors which will be with Seifer, Rajin, and Fujin."  
  
"Hello Fujin," Squall said to the girl who had just appeared behind Quistis.  
  
Quistis jumped and stood over by Squall  
  
"NEW?" Fujin asked.  
  
"Yes," Quistis handed Fujin 3 pieces of paper, "I need you to help out with one of the new instructors, her name is on that first piece of paper. Freya Cresent. I need you to give the second sheet to Rinoa, she will be with Garnet til Alexandros. Give the second sheet to Selphie, she will be with Eiko Carol."  
  
At that moment Seifer and Rajin walked up beside Quistis. "What's all this about Instructor?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Well," Quistis started as she handed them each two pieces of paper, "since you three are part of the disciplinary committee you will be in charge of showing the new instructors the ropes. Rajin, you will be with Adelbert Steiner. The second sheet is for Irvine; he's with Vivi Orunitia. Seifer, you are with Amarant Coral. The second sheet is for Zell. He is with Quina Quen. Go on now, give the others their assignments and meet me in the Quad.  
  
Rajin and Fujin headed off but Seifer stuck around. "Instructor, if this Freya person says anything about Fujin that I don't like I will personally take care of it by…"  
  
"Telling either Squall or myself. We will handle it. Now go get Zell" Quistis finished for him. Seifer left mumbling about something. "Come with me Squall," Quistis said as she walked towards the elevator, "They are waiting in Cid's office."  
  
Squall followed her same as he did the day Seifer put him in the infirmary, holding his gunblade firmly.  
  
When they got into the elevator Squall spoke. "What's the deal Instructor?" Quistis looked at him. "The 5 students are going to be like cadets. The garden needs you to show them what it's like to be a SeeD. They range from 6 to 16 that I know of. The 3 adults will be instructors."  
  
"Don't instructors have to be SeeDs?" Squall asked.  
  
"They should be, but no, they don't have to be." Quistis shifted uneasily.  
  
They finally reached the top and stepped into Cid's office. Eight VERY interesting characters were standing around the short man and his wife. "Ah, Instructor Trepe, meet our new comers! Hello Squall" Cid greeted as he beckoned the two forward into the middle of the crowed.  
  
Squall and Quistis stepped forward and bowed slightly to everyone. "Hello, my name is Quistis Trepe and this was one of my best students, Squall Leonhart." Squall did his best to look somewhat friendly.  
  
The one who had a large mass of red hair looked at him, or at least Squall thought he was looking at him. "Was? What happened?" the man asked.  
  
"Well, he's a SeeD now so he no longer attends classes" Quistis answered. There was a silence, broken by Cid. "Everyone, please follow Quistis downstairs, 4 at a time, thank you very much for coming."  
  
Quistis went down with the three adults first. The oldest male student decided that he would go down last so four of the new students went down second. While Squall stood with the last student, waiting for the elevator to come back up he noticed that the boy had a tail. The boy stuck out his hand, "My name's Zidane, what's yours again?" he asked.  
  
Squall remembered that name from the paper Quistis gave him. "Squall. I'm going to be with you for a while."  
  
Zidane nodded to himself. "Hey, do you know who's going to be with Garnet?" Squall thought, "I believe Rinoa is going to be with her." Squall looked at Zidane. "Rinoa is my girlfriend. I'm sure they'll be friends in a week," Squall told him. Zidane nodded. "Gotta make sure she's takin' care of."  
  
When they stepped out of the elevator everyone was gathered around the directory board. "Here is the Dormitory, which is where you will be staying. There is the infirmary, the cafeteria, the parking lot, the library, and the training room. Do not go into the training room unless you are with the person you will be staying with until we tell you otherwise. You may be experienced fighters but it is for safety reasons. Behind us is the main gate and beyond there, if you follow the path, you will find the city of Balam. Behind the Garden is mountains and in front of the island is beach. Forests spot the area. Ask the others about the monsters in the area. Oh yes, and here is the Quad which is where we are headed now." Quistis started walking towards the Quad with everyone following her. 


End file.
